


Leaving Normal

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is this?"</p>
<p>"A chance at normal." Nick gives her an eager smile. "A chance to get out of this life and have everything you deserve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Normal

Cassie looks at the papers in her hand and then back at Nick again. "What is this?"

"A chance at normal." Nick gives her an eager smile. "A chance to get out of this life and have everything you deserve."

Cassie stares down at the passport, the birth certificate, the driver's license. She rubs at the picture of her face, her hair cut short, no streaks of color in it. She remembers the day it was taken, the two of them pretending to be a couple getting passport pictures for their honeymoon. She knows he doesn't know how much she wanted that to be real, but she never expected _this_.

"They're the best money could buy," he continues, his smile going small and tentative when she doesn't do anything but look at him as he paces the small motel room. "As long as you stay out of trouble with the FBI, you should be fine. You can settle down, go to school, have a life."

"And what about you?"

He stops and cocks his head, forehead creased with confusion. "What about me?"

"Where are you gonna be while I'm living the dream as," she looks down at the paperwork again, "Cassie Jones of Decatur, Georgia?"

"Uh." He glances out the window at the parking lot and shrugs. "I hadn't really given it much thought."

"So you're not going to be there with me?"

He slumps down into a chair. "You know it's safer if we separate." 

" _You_ know I don't care about that." She slings a leg over and settles herself in his lap, one hand coming up to cup his cheek and tip his face up to hers. "No place is really safe, and I'm happier when we're together."

His eyes widen and his expression clears, filling with something that looks like hope. Cassie closes the small distance between them and presses her lips to his softly, her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest as she waits for him to kiss her back. He does, after a tiny hesitation, and she sighs against his mouth. 

"Me, too," he murmurs against her cheek, his hand tangling in her hair to hold her close so he can kiss her again. "Me, too."


End file.
